Coming Back
by foreverythingsweet
Summary: When Sonny left So Random for a break, Chad Joined the show. But what happens when she comes back? One-shot


**I don't own SWAC**

Chad's Point of View

I missed her. I really did. She was my Sonshine. After I had been kicked off Mackenzie falls for being a bad actor after the break up, Marshall actually offered me a spot on So Random. Being funny was actually really fun. I started my walk from the car to the Prop House. Some workers were putting up a new poster so I was on there. But something that I really didn't expect to see, Sonny's face still smiling. "Chad!" Tawni yelled. "Hey Tawni what it do?" she smiled up at me. "Marshal said we have a mystery guest star on tonight and wants us to rehearse a sketch."

Tawni's Point of View

I hated trying to pretend I didn't know who the guest star was. Before Chad joined the show, something happened with Sonny.

_Flashback_

"_Guys, Guys! I found my dad and he wants to spend the summer with me in Maine!" I could feel hot tears in my eyes. Sonny was my best friend. "But Sonny, what about filming?" "I talked to Marshall and he is giving me with summer off. I'll be back in September." "Good for you Sonny!" Zora called from the vents. _

_Flashback over_

So I knew that tonight, Sonny was coming back. The sketch me, Nico, Grady and Zora had thought of was ingenious. Since Sonny was coming back, the sketch was about a guy (Chad) who was in love with a girl (Sonny) but he hurt her and she left. But then she comes back. **(I couldn't think of anything funny)** "Tawni, why do I have to play the guy? There's a kiss in the scene." "Trust me Chad, you will want to."

Chad's Point of View

I sighed as I was about to go on. I wore some blue wash jeans and a white t-shirt. The sketch was I am supposed to be a heartbroken guy, so I just stop acting and think about Sonny. "Staring Chad Dylan Cooper!" I walked onto the stage. "Tawni Hart" the blonde stood next to me. "Nico Harris!" "Grady Mitchell." "And Zora Lancaster!" the audience clapped and Marshall walked onto the stage. For some reason he wanted to introduce the show tonight. "Alright! We have a great show for you tonight. Plus, one big surprise guest star! Who will be permanently on the show!" no, not a new cast member! "Please, welcome back, the creator of Sicky Vicky, Loser Force five, and the Wicked Witch, Sonny Monroe!" Sonny walked out onto the stage. She wore a short plaid dress with leggings. Her hair was black and she looked just like she had. I had just realized I had been staring at her. "Hey guys sorry I was gone so long." she turned around to face her cast. Then saw me. "What's Chad doing here?"

Sonny's Point of View

"I'm part of the cast Monroe." he said as we were walking off stage. "CDC's a Random?" I faked a gasp. "Surprised? Me too. But apparently I was a bad actor after we broke up." my face turned guilty. "No Sonny, don't worry. It was bound to happen. Mackenzie Falls was a stupid show." my whole cast looked at him. "Chad, you have never told us that you show was stupid?" Tawni started to gloat. "I-uh-well-uh-I-I mean." he started to look around. "Hey look it's time for our sketch." he started to go out on stage.

Chad's Point of View

After the show I went to my dressing room. After I had been fired from Mackenzie Falls, it went down the drain and was cancelled. So Random was the show to watch now. I heard someone knock on my door. "Hey Armadilldork, we are going out for pizza come on." it was Sonny. "Coming." I grabbed my jacket and opened the door. "Hey Sonshine." "Hey Armadilldork." I missed Sonny. I missed our fights, I missed her laugh, but most of all, I missed her as my girlfriend. "Sonny, I'm really sorry." I looked down at my feet. "Chad, I forgive you. I was actually coming over here to see if you would forgive me. It was stupid what we broke up over." no it hadn't been stupid. "Sonny, it wasn't and I was a jerk for doing that to you. I don't want to be one of those people who regrets letting go the one person they've ever been in love with." there. I said it. "Me either Chad. That's why I came. When we broke up, I made an excuse to go see my dad hoping I would fall out of love with you. But as they say, separation makes the heart grow fonder." I looked up at her face. "You love me?" "Yeah. I do Chad." "I love you too." I bent down for one kiss, but she pulled away. "Sorry, I already missed one pizza night for a date. My date threw up all over me." I groaned at her comment. "We aren't supposed to bring that up Sonny!" "Don't worry. How about we give a third chance to our first date?" "Gladly." we started walking down the hall. "Not again! Sonny, you were in charge of the coupons." I heard Grady whine. "Well now we don't have to get pineapple on our pizza." Nico started to say, "Yeah who does that?" Grady sound weirded out. "Lot's of people." "Well their Wrong!" everyone was quiet for a minute. "I think this has happened before." Zora said. Sonny smiled. "Yeah. I think it has."

Tawni's Point of View

One Year Later

We were all having a party to celebrate So Random being signed for another season. Everything had changed so much. I was in a corner when Chad came over to me. "Hey Tawni." he had started to use our actual names. "Hey Chad." he looked nervous. "Tawni, I have to ask you something." "Go for it Chad." "Well you see-" he had misunderstood me. "Chad, I meant ask Sonny to marry you." he looked shocked. "How did you know?" "I just know. Now go. The stars are perfect right now on Look Out Mountain." he smiled at me. "Thanks Tawni." two hours later it was nearing midnight. Sonny and Chad walked in the door, Sonny glowing. "Sonny!" "Tawni, I'm getting married!" "Yeah. Chad asked my permission." hey, I still gotta embarrass Pooper sometimes.


End file.
